dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DodgerNYC/The Batman Reboot
Okay, so I know many people have a lot of different opinions about this very idea, but this blog is about the supposed Batman movie reboot. Now, I really, really loved the Dark Knight Trilogy and was fascinated by Nolan's realistic take on Batman, but that trilogy is over. Christoper Nolan has said over and over that he will not make another Batman movie, and Christian Bale said he won't return without Nolan, and honestly, I don't want them to continue the Dark Knight Trilogy anyways. I think if the creator wants something ended, then it should end, and we should respect Nolan enough to not demand another Dark Knight movie. DC/Warner Bros have said that the next cinematic Batman will be a reboot, and while that word has gained a very ugly reputation, I like to think of reboots as someone else's turn with a character. Nolan did a fantastic job, and now someone else can do a great job too. There's been word that the next solo Batman movie won't be until 2017, two years after our new Batman's debut in the 2015 Justice League movie, so what do you think we should see from the next interpretation of the character? I would personally love to see the new Batman movie be inspired by the Arkham Asylum/City games, as it's been rumored to be. This is because those games are popular enough to create hype for the new movie, and different enough from the Nolan movies for people to accept as a new Batman. A Batman that's grim and gothic but not too realistic, similar to the Animated Series. That would be good and different from Nolan's super-realistic version. As for Batman, I think he should be more of a detective, since we never saw that much in Nolan's trilogy. I believe the Bat family should also be present, since Nolan never used any of Batman sidekicks except for Robin John Blake (by the way, Joseph-Gordon Levitt has told us he won't be the new Batman - the Dark Knight Trilogy really is over). But to get to the point, here's my idea of what the new Batman movie series could be like... *'Justice League (2015):' The team will supposedly consist of Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and the Flash, with smaller roles for Martian Manhunter and maybe Aquaman. I think Batman should be the team strategist, but is only there to keep an eye on the others, as he doesn't trust a team of super-powered people. *'Batman: Arkham Knight (2017):' The name is taken by one of those many websites WB/DC registered. This film shouldn't be an origin for Batman (c'mon, we know who he is) but should instead show Dick Grayson becoming Robin. I also think Barbara Gordon should appear, but not be Batgirl yet. You can't have Batman without Joker, but this time we can see Joker put into Arkham, then turning his psychiatrist, Dr. Harleen Quinzel, into Harley Quinn. A mass Arkham breakout by Harley and Joker also releases Scarecrow and Two-Face (they wouldn't be the main focus, since Nolan did them already), and so Batman and Robin hunt down Joker and Harley, but the Joker escapes. *'Nightwing (2018):' This is a movie fans have long wanted, and it could be done using the Dick Grayson/Robin shown in the first Batman movie. Robin is at ends with Batman, so he becomes an independent vigilante in Bludhaven. The villain can be no one but Deathstroke, since he is Nightwing's biggest enemy. Now imagine if Deathstroke was the same one from the Arrow tv show, thus tying in that great show with the DC Cinematic Universe. Also, Batman takes Barbara on as Batgirl. *'Batman: Deathday (2019): '''Inspired by the A Death in the Family storyline, this movie would have Batman taking street orphan Jason Todd under his belt as the new Robin, but Jason is violent and uncontrollable. Bonus if you include the iconic scene where he may or may not have murdered a rapist. Meanwhile, Batman and Batgirl are overwhelmed by the mysterious League of Assassins while also trying to track down the escaped Joker. Joker kidnaps Jason and beats him to death with a crowbar, but the aftercredit stinger would show Ra's al Ghul and his men finding Jason's body. *'Batman: The Killing Joke (2021): Though depressed over Jason's death, Batman allows Tim Drake to be his new sidekick when Tim deduces Batman's secret identity on his own. Batman, Batgirl, and Robin work together to put an end to the murders of Hush, who is actually Batman's childhood friend Tommy Elliot. The search for the escaped Joker concludes when Joker kidnaps another of Batman's proteges, this time Batgirl, and shoots her in the spine. He tries to drive Commissioner Gordon insane, but Batman takes Joker down again. Batgirl is paralyzed from the waist down and must retire to a wheelchair. *'''The Birds of Prey (2022): A crippled Barbara becomes Oracle and forms her own special-ops team, the Birds of Prey, with Black Canary and the Huntress (both also from the Arrow tv series). They go after the Gotham City Sirens (Catwoman, Harley Quinn, and new villainess Poison Ivy), but Catwoman evetually sides with the heroes and helps them take down Harley and Ivy. *'Batman: Under the Hood (2023):' The Red Hood is killing criminals, and Batman must track him down, only to find out that he's Jason Todd, revived by Ra's al Ghul using his Lazarus Pits. Cassandra Cain leaves the League of Assassins to help Batman as the new Batgirl. Jason aims to take down big-time criminals like Black Mask, but his real goal is taking revenge on Batman for letting him die all those years ago. And that's my fantasy for a new Batman movie series, one that explores many of Batman's famous sidekicks in depth, which is something I believe a new movie series should do. I would love to hear what anyone else thinks the Batman movie reboot ought to be. Who do you think could play these iconic characters? Comment if you like, but please, everyone be nice. No need for rudeness. Category:Blog posts